The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of peach tree, which has the denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99. The xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 Peach Tree produces an exceptionally high quality, freestone peach which matures in the middle of the season. Another unique aspect of the xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 is that it yields an exceptionally firm peach that exhibits very high eating quality as compared with the other freestone peach varieties which mature at approximately the same time of the season.
The present peach tree was the result of an ongoing program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end, we make both controlled and hybrid crosses each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 was originated by us in 1994, and chosen from among a population of seedlings which resulted from a controlled cross of an unnamed peach seedling, used as the seed parent, and the xe2x80x98Grand Diamondxe2x80x99 nectarine, (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 4,095), which was used as the pollen parent. Resulting seed from this cross were planted in the spring of 1995. The new variety was selected from among seedlings growing in the experimental orchards of The Burchell Nursery, Inc. near the city of Fowler, Calif., County of Fresno, in the Central portion of the San Joaquin Valley of California. The xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 was marked for subsequent observation and noted as having exceptional characteristics. It was subsequently evaluated during the 1996-1999 fruit growing seasons. After the 1996 season, xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Scionwood from the original seedling of the xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 peach, was collected and grafted onto two different and existing xe2x80x98Nemaredxe2x80x99 unpatented peach rootstocks in February 1997 in the evaluation plot on The Burchell Nursery""s experimental farm previously described. Fruit from the resulting propagation has been evaluated for the 1998-2000 fruit seasons. This evaluation clearly demonstrated that the repropagated trees are true to the characteristics of the original seedling in all observable aspects.
The xe2x80x98Burpeachfivexe2x80x99 peach is characterized as to novelty and is otherwise noteworthy by producing fruit which ripens in mid-season; is considered very high quality; and which further is very firm and has an attractive coloration. In this regard, the present variety of peach tree bears fruit which are ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment in approximately the last days of June and/or the first days of July. This is approximately the same harvesting period as the common commercial freestone Peach variety named xe2x80x98Flamecrestxe2x80x99. However, the present variety is distinguishable from the xe2x80x98Flamecrestxe2x80x99 by its highly colored skin, exceptionable firmness and extremely flavorful flesh quality.